minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The river person sightings
Sequel of The River Person in MC, hope you enjoy! P.S. please don't edit this, Second Encounter This is an Email from my friend Brady ( I will be called Rainbow in this Email.) Email: bradycool10@gmail.com Subject: weird entities in Minecraft Please beware of these entities, please. We are just Minecraft explorers and hope to be finding entity 303, null, or Herobrine. We know that they are fake, but I want to the thrill. One of us, Brandon, was not scared of anything, the dark, zombies, you name it. But of course, there is one of those guys where they are the scaredy-cats. Mike, he was afraid of his own shadow! But anyway, to the story. We were in Minecraft playing in a server, I was chopping wood, Mike and Bob were building a house, and Brandon was mining, you know, the usual. I was out in woods, pretty far away from the house, I needed to get back home. On the way, I saw a figure with a knife, it also had a green shirt, I was freaked out, I ran home. phew! I thought I was dead! what happened? I saw a figure wh-a-a-a-a-at I saw a river, and I saw an iron door, I opened it, nothing, except a figure. but it disappeared This was starting to be like that group of elementary school students who disconnected one by one, except they didn't mention anything about a figure in a yellow striped green shirt. I, of all people, was actually scared about that thing I saw. Hey I am staying home okay? Bob, can you watch Mike? *sighs* okay… where are we going? the woods, then the caves. okay what are we looking for here? a figure with a knife. wait you mean that one? DIE RUN!!!!!! NOOOO0 was disconnected from the server guys? The figure almost hit Bob, I ran straight to the caves Brandon has been in, I just kept running and running, until I found a river, "not good" I thought, I mean what kind of river forms in a cave? It doesn't happen in Minecraft, does it? Anyway, we found a person, an indigo hooded figure, and you couldn't see his face. Bob went on the boat, but Brandon and I didn't. Tra la la. Remember to take a break every-so-often... determinatedperson was disconnected from the server go to that cave, it has puzzles! okay, hey! flowers and a house! So, this was getting kind of weird, I saw that same figure and hit Brandon, he was disconnected, I was terrified this time, I got out my sword and hit the thing and ran away, I opened a huge door. I went to a snowy landscape, always felt something was watching and following me, I stopped and turned around, the figure! I tried to run, but I died, the computer shut down, and I fell asleep and went unconscious. I woke up in my room, I heard footsteps, the door opened, it was my mom! She said I was missing for 2 days, I was taken by a guy in a boat, along with my friends, so whenever you see a person with the yellow striped green shirt or the indigo hooded figure, leave the game immediately! I don't want someone missing longer than us, bye Rainbow. From: Brady Third Encounter I was so tired, I got to Minecraft after school, man that marathon was just tiring! I went onto Minecraft by myself, I went into the caves. If anything can scare me most, it's this right here ?h??a joined the game What, I ran away and got out of the world, then I went back in, nothing happened. I went to regular gameplay, I never thought a creepypasta joined my world, "Maybe it was a bug or something" I thought, "I am dead meat if I go in again" another part of my mind said. I gathered all my courage and went into the caves again. Nothing, just null and void. I was mining the ores when I saw a river, but this river wasn't going down, it was going straight. Tra la la... no! I ran away and never looked back, then I decided to get in with friends, they were going to mine, I went with them. look! nothing here really? yeah ...... ... mineandmine was disconnected wat wat wat wta oops I want to leave this game I… me1 was disconnected from the game no no no NO! I died but nothing happened, I wasn't sleepy, I called my friends and they didn't answer, I went to their house, but no one was there, in the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a boat and a hooded figure, they didn't appear until one week later, they told me that they were taken by a guy on a boat. Then I went into Minecraft again and but heard this, ".... .. / .. / .- -- / .-. .. ...- . .-. / .--. . .-. ... --- -. / .-. . -- . -- -... . .-. / - .- -.- . / -... .-. . .- -.- ... / . ...- . .-. -.-- -....- ... --- -....- --- ..-. - . -. .-.-.-" Part zhree Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ChatPasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Dragon981